Heart of a Pokemon collection of oneshots
by BlackMH
Summary: Tired of stories that don't have your type of shippings? What about pokmeonshipping? In here, find romance happening between pokmemon. Officially on hiatus for Chrismas Break.
1. GardeviorxMewtwo

Hello everyone! The shipping name came from the forums at serebii. I pretty much named it. This story becomes chapters full of one-shots. Read the notice at the end of the chapter.

**Entityshipping**

Gardevoir's POV

Well, another battle won, another chance at alone time. Sometimes, I wonder how it feels like to lose, but that seems impossible knowing I have my trainer. I've been trained respectfully and responsibly; it's really him I should thank. If it weren't for him, I would still be wandering the grassland in search of refuge from negative emotion. But lately, I've been feeling a lot of negative emotion. Is it coming from my trainer? It feels like it's coming from him. I hope he's alright.

Mewtwo's POV

I …I don't know anything anymore. I thought I was unstoppable; I was the ultimate living thing in the universe. But, I've been captured; I now belong to a human, a **human**. I was free from their grasp, and I promised myself that I will never work for another again. But this promise was easily broken, so easily. Why did I give up at the last minute? Did I hunger their presence? NO! I can't think like that! What is it that makes me think of the kindness the humans may hold? Wait…I sense another mind…one that opposites my thought. Whose is it?

Trainer's POV

It was a rewarding afternoon; actually, this month has been nothing but good. I traded my Abra for a Ralts, my Ivysaur finally evolved to a Venasaur, the Ralts I traded fully evolved into a Gardevoir and I caught a rogue pokemon; Mewtwo, was that it? Anyways, I can't wait to show him to everyone. Once I tell them how rare he is, they'll be very impressed with my skills.

Story mode

"Everyone," he said in front of his pokemon; all of them, "this is Mewtwo," he said as he released him.

The pokemon materialized in front of the hoard of pokemon. He looked as if he surprised everyone, but the trainer swore he saw Mewtwo stare at Gardevoir. They all began to ask where he came from and if he was of this world. He began to tell them of his adventure in Cerulean cave and how he caught the monster with his Raichu. But two pokemon weren't paying attention; Gardevoir and Mewtwo. The two stared at each other; not even blinking. When Mewtwo blinked, Gardevoir snapped out of her trance and looked away. At this moment, Mewtwo realized her green headwear, the red implant on her chest, the wavy cloak-like skin near where feet should be. He concluded she was not of this region.

"I'll just guess that you're not of this region, correct?" he asked.

"Well, I moved here from Hoenn as a child, practically. But even for a pokemon that originated from Kanto, you don't look very normal."

"I was cloned from a legendary, I'm artificial."

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"The thought that you weren't meant to exist, that you have no purpose to follow."

It looked as if Mewtwo was beginning to cry. Gardevoir saw that what she said was completely wrong for a first impression. She didn't want to see him cry, so she tried to cheer him up.

"But, you exist, as a desire. You weren't meant to, but you were needed to exist. You do have a purpose; it's up to you to find it."

"I…used to serve humans. Against my will and freedom, I did what they wanted me to do. I managed to escape and I vowed never to serve under another. But…that has changed drastically. Will I feel the same suffering as you do?"

"There is no suffering to feel. Each one of us is given our respective rights and, in return, we are loyal to them."

"You mean…it's not like being enslaved?"

"No, not at all. When each of us was young, we had two choices: either remain wandering in the wild, or feel the warmth of another's respect."

"So, we learn to love?"

"Yes."

From this day on, Mewtwo began to respect humans, and especially his trainer. He had a different view of them, but that was changed easily from a pokemon named Gardevior. Both of them equally help the other: Mewtwo is relieved of his emotion problems, and Gardevior's curiosity about Mewtwo's past is quenched. But in between, they fight side by side, and grow stronger, but so do the awkward emotions they feel when they are around each other…

Gardevior's POV

Why do I get this strange feeling? Every time I see Mewtwo, I've been feeling a little embarrassed. My face gets warm, I get nervous around him, and I stutter whenever he talks to me. Why is this happening? Am I sick? Does Mewtwo have a contagious illness? These questions…I don't want to think about them, I want to think about…Mewtwo…

Mewtwo's POV

Is something wrong with me? Today, when I tried talking to Gardevior, she began to stutter. I don't get it, and I could've sworn there was something red on her face. Is it me? I thought she wanted to talk to me but can't seem to do that when she doesn't even know what to say. But, if this is a sickness, am I the only one getting it? When Gardevior tries to talk to me, I seem to be a bit impatient around her. My paws seem to feel wet, and I don't want her to be there whenever she is. What is this awkward emotion? I think I should ask Gardevior about this; she helped me with my will of freedom from humans, so why not this?

Story mode

Gardevior stared out at the lake. She sat on a log and watched as the Volbeat and Illumise danced in the sky as the Surskit skated across the water's surface. T'was a beautiful sunset out there. Mewtwo spotted her and told himself to leave, but he wanted this problem fixed, and he needed Gardevior to do so. He walked, well, floated over to Gardevior, being sure not to be detected. But as the saying goes, great minds think alike.

"You're here," she said, already feeling uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah. Gardevior, I have a problem that has something to do with my feelings."

Gardevior was silent, until she spoke.

"Well, let's talk about it. Sit down," she said; patting the unoccupied portion of the log she sat on.

He sat down and began.

"I get a strange feeling that seems to happen at certain aspects of time. It seems to occur every time."

"How so?"

"Well, whenever I'm thinking, alone, or with you."

She found herself blushing at that moment. She too had been getting that feeling, but only whenever Mewtwo was around. She knew this feeling wasn't new, and she wouldn't let herself accept the answer.

"…What are the symptoms?"

"My heart begins to beat rapidly, my face feels warmer, and my paws become sweatier. Is this anything normal?"

She knew the answer well and thoroughly. She never thought her friendship with him could ever become more than this, didn't even cross her mind. But now, it was the truth; the cold, hard truth. It was either she accepted it and let it out, or keep it forever away from him.

"No, this is normal, alright. It's…a good feeling, but is painful if kept to yourself. This feeling is an extraordinary kind. If you want it to go away, someone else has to do it. If you want it accepted, you have to use words on someone, and this person must be the one whose feelings belong to. But if you don't want to tell them and let that person slip from your grasp, this feeling will become a painful stab to your heart and will never stop twisting, until you have either told the person of your feelings or find a new, guaranteed love."

"…is there a name for this feeling?"

"It is called…love."

Mewtwo immediately was surprised. He thought this feeling was impossible, and unnecessary for him to have, but it seems that fate has smited him so, and was crushing him in the grasp of it's hand.

"Well, can love be different from person to person?"

"No. It is same all the way. Being in love with someone means you're liking them for who they are, and the thoughts of wanting to hold that person close and never letting go means that you want to confess to that person and forever be together."

"Like this?"

Mewtwo held Gardevior in his arms and surprised her. Mewtwo held her close, and seemed like he didn't want to let her go. He closed his eyes as Gardevior's remained shocked throughout the entire scenario. She began to wonder, why was he doing this? He was doing everything that means that he's…in love…with her. Is he confessing?

"I don't want to let you go, I want you safe and never in harms way. I care for you more than anything else, and to a point of obsession. Thank you for helping me resolve my internal conflict," he said.

Her mind was a mess. She didn't know what to say. He had confessed, but didn't use the right words. But words didn't matter; she had him, and he had her. She hugged back holding a smile and eyes full of sanctity. She, too, didn't want to let him go.

I'm finished! W00t! Go me! Now for the special notice:

Want to hear a cute, fluffy pokemonshipping story, but are afraid of doing it yourself? Well, have no fear! Black M. Heavangelon's here! In your reviews, tell me a pairing of pokemon you want to see. It doesn't matter on what pokemon or breedability, I'll do it! Here are the rules though:

1: no yaoi/yuri

2: it depends on what pokemon you're talking about. Get some common sense before you tell me.

3: I'll come up with the shipping name myself. If you don't like it, notify me and tell me why.

4: if you don't want to give me a pairing, just review. They're accepted.

5: do not flame me for the pairings I use. They're requests by reviewers.

Well, that's all! Make a request and/or review!


	2. Request: CacturnexBannete

**To Amelia-lafleur**: don't worry, your girlfriend is getting what she wants. But since the rules clearly say no yaoi, she's gonna have to make an exception. But if that's what she really wants, I won't mention the gender anywhere. But since that'll be a challenge, this chapter will be in poetry format. And poetry mentions no gender, so tell her to use her imagination. Enjoy…

**Darkshadowshipping **(or) **Kowaiishipping**

_Cacturne_

_I want you to notice me…_

_I want you to see me…_

_I want us together,_

_Bounded by destiny._

_What will it take_

_To make this possible?_

_For heaven's sake_

_My trying is little._

_I'm afraid of what you'll say_

_That you don't want me back_

_So it's either I tell you today_

_Or never. The desire I lack…_

_Bannete_

_I know you're afraid_

_Of what I think of you._

_To know what can be made_

_When you and I are true._

_You try to, but you can't_

_From you, I want to hear it._

_But you're just a plant,_

_And I'm just a spirit._

_It's a pool of confusion,_

_An entity of despair_

_For your words, you don't use them_

_And I'm left to fare…_

_Cacturne_

_I'm afraid to tell you_

_I'm afraid of the results._

_Whether your feelings to me are true_

_As mine are, covered by insults._

_I never meant those words that curse_

_I didn't want you to hear it._

_But it's taken a turn for the worse_

_I'm in love, with a spirit._

_You and I, I want together _

_But I'm saddened, to think you're with another._

_Are you seeing someone who's better?_

_If so, then I'll never be your lover…_

_Bannete_

_These lies that fill your head_

_They're just false thoughts!_

_But if that's what you said_

_Then my mind is nothing but blank dots._

_I'm not sure if you love me,_

_The way I love you._

_But if that's what you see,_

_Then end this confusion and let it be true._

_Cacturne_

_What if I had a day_

_Before my departure of this life,_

_Would I tell you and say_

'_I'm the one who should take the knife'?_

_And if you protested,_

_And said it wasn't so,_

_Then fate has bested_

_And lead me the way to go._

_But I still breathe this air_

_My heart still pumps blood_

_It is you that I care_

_Even though you're a stick in the mud._

_So, now I want to say it_

_I want to tell you_

_For you, a spirit_

_My love for you is true._

This has been a request by my first reviewer for this story. I said I wouldn't do yaoi, but I never mentioned their genders here. Use your imagination and think of it. Requests are still accepted. R & R!


	3. EspeonxUmbreon

Hi everyone! In case you're wondering how I updated so fast, is because this was done before, as requested by my peeps at serebii. Here's your request Pyrodragon88. (this has been prewritten, it started as a request at serebii so just use your imagination). Well, enjoy…

**Yinyangshipping**

P.S. each and every one-shot is AU to each and every one. None of the events you saw/are about to see never happen _for real. _Just giving you a heads up.

Espeon's POV

Oh man, I did it again. It was another double-battle, and our trainer sent out Umbreon and me. What is wrong with me? It's a miracle I can stay focused in battle, but it's just dumb luck that I can even look him in the eye. I finish the battle as quickly as I can, before he sees me staring at him. I hope Umbreon isn't catching on to my real feelings…

Umbreon's POV

Today, Espeon was acting really weird lately. Actually, she's been like this for quite a while. I don't know what happened that made her like this. Is it me? Was it something I said, or what I did? I…wait. She started to act like this sometime that night. The night on my twelfth birthday…

FLASHBACK

"What are you doing here?" Espeon asked.

Umbreon had just walked out of a party thrown by his pokemon friends he didn't ask for. He managed to sneak away, barely, but Espeon had noticed his disappearance.

"All I want to do is to be alone. I'd like it if you'd leave."

"Uh, hello? This is your birthday party. Someone's bound to notice your absence."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they'll notice after half of them had passed out from the cake and won't stop drinking the overripe Grepa juice. Yeah, I think they'll come looking for me right now."

Espeon sat down beside Umbreon as he stared out at the moon. For some reason, he was never himself when he sees the moon.

"Why are you still here?" he asked.

"It's your birthday, you should go celebrate."

"I don't want to. All I want for today is to be alone."

"Please Umbreon, even on Christmas; you won't get that as a present."

"Well, at least 5 minutes alone. Either that or a really homicidal Ditto."

"What?"

"What?"

(anyone who knows where that joke came from gets a cookie)

"This is your birthday we're talking about. It's something you should celebrate."

"No matter what you say, I won't go."

"Fine. I guess I can keep all your presents," she said walking away.

"But you're the only present I want to hold," he mumbled; not quiet enough as a whisper, though.

Espeon immediately stopped and looked at Umbreon. What did he say?

"What did you say?"

"Look, if this is another trick to get me to the party, it ain't working," he said.

He knew what he said and knew what to say if she heard him. And it worked. She thought it was just the wind, and continued on to where the party was. But, she swore those words came from him, she was as certain as the sun itself.

Flashback end

I know she doesn't feel the same way, but the way she's been acting ever since, it's almost as if it had an impact on her. So, if she has the same feelings I do, can I gain the courage to tell her?

Espeon's POV

Umbreon told me to meet him near the lake. I'm here, so where is Umbreon? Maybe if I walked around the lake I'd find him. But, he said it's something important. Just what is so important that he has to tell me in priva- Oh no, is he going to… Wait, there he is! Don't look over here, just turn around and run before he-GAH! He saw me! What am I going to do?

Umbreon's POV

I told myself that if I didn't tell her today, I'd dress as a Gulpin tomorrow. It's hard to believe they actually have a costume like that made to fit a pokemon. Even my size, it's still unbelievable. Wait, what was I doing here again? Aw man, I forgot already. I should ask someone who's been spying on me. I'm pretty sure someone is here. Hmm, wait, is that Espeon?

Espeon's POV

Oh crud, he's coming over here. Its okay, just keep cool, don't sweat it, remain calm, I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! It's too late! He's already about 6 feet from me. If I ran, he'd think I don't love him and I- wait. What did I just say! Wait, I'm not talking, I'm only thinking. I'm being stupid. All he's just going to do is confess his love to me for the relief of his heart… SOMEONE HELP ME!

Umbreon's POV

Man, something's wrong with Espeon. Every time I get closer to her, she seems to be fighting with herself. She looks very nervous, and to an extreme. Maybe she knows what I'm doing here. What was I doing here? All I remember was thinking about Gulpin and costumes and lov- oh. Okay, be brave, don't be afraid. Just let it out easy.

Story mode

The two planetary symbols looked at each other, one determined to reveal his feelings, and one determined to leave this scenery. Umbreon took a step forward; Espeon flinched. She did not know what was going to happen; her mind was at the most vulnerable state for a psychic type to be in. Umbreon began to speak.

"Espeon?"

"…"

"I called you here for a reason. See, I realized what was going on with you and, I feel the same way.

'Oh no. Please no. if you say those three words, I … I don't know what to do…' she thought.

"See, I realized these feelings for you sometime around my twelfth birthday. I know your mind is a complete mess right now, so let me calm it down."

Umbreon walked by her side and shined his yellow rings on his body. He delicately rubbed Espeon's cheek and gave her a soothing notion in her body. He turned around by walking to her left side as his tail rubbed against her back. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his face against hers. For some reason. She felt uncomfortable yet comfortable, troubled yet soothed. She felt a lot better as Umbreon's lights shined. She sat down on all fours slowly, careful not to disturb Umbreon's soothing massage. Umbreon followed suite as she descended to the earth. He continued rubbing, massaging every uneasy muscle in her body. She finally closed her eyes, giving in to the sensation that is Umbreon.

"Is that any better?" he asked.

"…Yes. It's a lot better. Um…I didn't say 'stop'."

He smiled and continued to rub. She felt very safe at this moment; a delicate and rare one. She now knows what it feels like to be in the welcoming warmth of one who loves you. Little did she know, he wanted to feel this for a long time.

Yeah, anyway, I kinda feel like doing poems sometimes, so if you want me to do it in a poetry format, just tell me in your review. R & R! requests are still accepted.


	4. Request fusion RxSh and NtxQl

Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been dealing with some problems and they've been cleared. So, I've got two requests for two people: a Quilava x Ninetales and Ralts x Shuppet. I hope it's okay for you guys if I combine these two couples. This story will have a small amount of humor in most places. Quite small yet very easy to spot. Enjoy…

**Feelingshipping **and **Blazespeedshipping**

"Everyone," the trainer spoke, "meet our new member of the team. Ralts!"

He released out of a nest ball, a child-like pokemon with a green cap, a red horn, and a silk-white body. The pokemon gave a small, frightened cry of it's name.

"Ra-lts."

"I hope everyone here can get acquainted with our newest member," he said as he left to his resting spot under a tree.

"So, what is it?" a Quilava asked.

"You idiot! It's a pokemon!" Said Ninetales.

"I know, but what kind of pokemon?"

"Um, hello everyone," the Ralts said, waving it's tiny arm, "I guess I'm part of the team now, right?"

"Well, that depends; do you have what it takes?" Quilava said.

"I… don't know."

"Wait, Quilava, all we do is beat the living crap out of other people's pokemon," Ninetales said, "Anyone can do that."

"So if any pokemon can beat up another pokemon, then they have what it takes to be in our team. All strong pokemon are part of our team, and all strong wild pokemon who can beat up others are in it. Therefore, all pokemon are in our team. And all pokemon in our team are called, 'The Hotshot-stars'."

Everyone stared at him with utter confusion. He picked up a berry shaped like an eggplant.

"I'll take my Pamtre berry in my hole."

Shuppet, however, wasn't paying attention to Quilava's rant. He didn't know it, but he was staring at the Ralts with a single thought:

'Wow, she's pretty.'

Ninetales noticed that Shuppet didn't stop staring at Ralts. She grew a devil-some smirk on her face and asked.

"Oh, is our little Shuppet in love?"

"What! No! Never in my life!" he protested.

"Then why were you staring at her?"

Ralts noticed the conversation and walked towards them.

"Uh, well, she, uh…had something on her face."

"I know," Ralts admitted, "I've been eating too much Rabuta berries. But I can't help it. They're very delicious. Especially once you get the hairs off, it's very nutritious."

"You like them too? I absolutely LOVE Rabuta berries. And yeah, they are nutritious once you get the hairs out."

Ninetales left the scene, with one evil thought, as she found Quilava.

"Hey Quilava," she asked.

"What?" he said with something in his mouth, "can't you see I'm busy?"

"Look over there, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Quilava looked.

"Oh, that's very hypocrite, Ninetales. An Ekans eating a Pidgey."

"No, not that. Ralts and Shuppet. Look at them."

He looks at them.

"Oh, that. I thought you wanted me to see some hypocrisy of some sort. Either that or show me how crazy and homicidal you were."

Ninetales growled.

"Not that you _are _hypocrite, but you look very capable of hurting me in ways of weirdness."

"I'll show you weirdness."

"Don't hurt me!"

LATER

Ralts and Shuppet were playing a good ol' game of hide-and-seek. You'd think the game would be fare with a pokemon who can disappear and one who can read minds. But just think of it as, 'the-weirdest-game-involving-two-psycho-freakish-…thingies'. The only thing anyone could find wrong and disturbing about this game was, this.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo"

Yeah. The rules are: you start off like any hide-and-seek game. But instead of trying to stay hidden, you say 'Polo' once the seeker says 'Marco'. You have to keep yourself hidden without being seen for 5 minutes. Once the 5 minutes are up, you switch places and start over.

Ninetales and Quilava were watching as they played the game; Quilava only half watching, with one nearly functioning eye. But he was fine; this stuff always happens.

"So, repeat that again?" Quilava asked.

"It's simple: we make sure these two fall in love by watching them and making them notice each other. It's as simple as that."

"Okay, but why?"

"Don't you see? These two were, like, made for each other. It would be totally wrong for them not to be in love."

"Look who's talking," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You said something."

"You okay? I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything."

"But I'm sure you-"

"What am I, some kind of idiot?"

"You wouldn't be the first to guess," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Nothing," he said, "I should've thought of that."

"Wait, what were we talking about?"

"Uh, I forgot."

Shuppet walked up to the two fire-types in confusion.

"Hey, have you seen Ralts?"

"I think she went," Ninetales said, "that way," she said pointing in nine different directions with her oh-so-many tails.

"Uh, I'll just go this way," he said walking, well, floating away.

"Good riddance," Quilava said.

POW!

"Ow," he groaned, "what was that for?"

"What was what for?" she asked.

"…Nothing. Man, she's good."

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" a far-off voice yelled.

"Was that Shuppet?" Ninetales asked.

"Trouble!"

They ran with quick pace, knowing something's wrong. The tense moment caused Quilava to ignite his quills, preparing for a battle of any sort. They soon saw Shuppet and were about to question what was wrong, but immediately froze as they saw Ralts struggling to stay afloat above the river.

"Shuppet, what happened?" Ninetales asked.

"I don't know, I heard someone yelling and I didn't know who. But when I felt Ralts grudge, I knew she was in trouble."

"We have to save her," Quilava said.

He immediately put on paw in the river, but brought it out at the instant.

"AHH! It burnses! It burnses!"

"Shuppet, can't you just go in there and save her? We can't because we're fire-types," Ninetales asked.

"It's much more serious than that. Look!"

They looked over the river to see yellow fins breaching the surface and heading towards the drowning Ralts.

"C-C-Carvhanna!" Quilava yelled.

"Oh no. She won't last long. We've got to do something!" Ninetales yelled.

Quilava ignited his quills and shot a flamethrower at the incoming carnivores, but the Carvhanna dove beneath the surface and rebreached the surface again.

"It's no use. Our flamethrowers have no effect! What are we gonna do!"

The Carvhanna reached the area and began swirling their prey like the predators they'll grow to be. It would be a horrid scene. But Shuppet wouldn't let that be. Without thinking, he immediately dove in and swam towards the circling predators. The Carvhanna spotted him and swam towards Shuppet leaving Ralts to live for a little while.

"No Shuppet! Don't do it! You're a ghost-type and you're no match for them!" Ninetales yelled.

"I have to! It's the only way!" he yelled back.

The first one jumped out, with jaws open, and attempted to bite Shuppet, but the moment gave Shuppet the adrenaline to dodge the attack quick enough to dodge the others. He then rammed his head against one, but felt pain the instant he touched it. He winced at Carvhanna's rough skin ability, but was immediately bombarded by other Carvhanna. He tried to stay above, but the weight of ten or eleven fish sank him. He was having difficulty trying to hold in his breathing, for that the Carvhanna were ruthlessly biting him. He couldn't take anymore. He tried his best to maintain his breathing time as long as he can…

"He's been down there too long!" Quilava yelled, "I'm going in!"

"Are you insane?" Ninetales yelled, "You won't last two seconds down there!"

"I don't care. He must be saved."

"No! No matter how much trouble he is in down there, I will not let you go down there!"

"Ninetales, I've had enough!" he yelled, "For the past months, you've been pushing me down and made me feel ashamed. This time I want to prove something, to let you know what I'm made of. I don't care what you think, but what I do care is how you see me. So stop being a thorn in my side, and let me do this!"

A tense moment was filled between them; but only for a moment. Quilava immediately jumped in the river as Ninetales was left shocked. A huge cloud of steam rose where Quilava dove. The steam snapped Ninetales back into her senses and called to Ralts.

"Ralts, try to stay afloat. Just wait a little longer!" she yelled, "Quilava…"

Quilava swam to the bottom of the river. Already the pain that circulated him was unbearable. He soon spotted a near-faint Shuppet surrounded by flesh hungry Carvhanna. He ran slowly towards them and the Carvhanna spotted him. They tried to bite, but Quilava ignited his quills, even though it was useless. But not entirely. The flames failed to light, but produced a cloud of steam underwater. The Carvhanna tried to eat their way through the clouds as Shuppet woke from the unusual change in temperature. Above, the steam rose out of the water and Ninetales knew Quilava was in trouble. Ralts saw the steam, but couldn't keep any focus. She felt the energy leaving her body as she sank into what seemed to be an awaiting grave…

"RALTS!"

Shuppet looked around, trying to remember why he dived in. But then, his heart stopped. He saw Ralts slowly sinking into the watery abyss. Without thinking, he immediately swam under Ralts and pushed her up to the surface. Quilava saw Shuppet and his brave action, and immediately swam away from the Carvhanna blinded by steam. He swam to the surface as Shuppet did.

"Shuppet! Ralts! You're alright!" Ninetales yelled, overjoyed.

Quilava breached the surface and breathed in the precious air he took for granted.

"Quilava! Are you alright?" Ninetales frighteningly asked.

"Yeah, and I really wanna get out of the-AHH!"

"Quilava!" Shuppet and Ninetales yelled.

"They're biting! Shuppet, get Ralts to the-wait. They stopped biting."

It was a tense moment. No one knew if they would launch a sneak attack or not. The silence was deafening. Shuppet then saw the horror.

"Oh…my…god."

The Carvhanna formed a type of buzz saw seen in log-cutting faculties. They created a wave with numbers of them jumping and chomping the air as they approached. Shuppet looked on the other side and saw the other half doing the same thing. They were trapped, and the Carvhanna were coming in quick.

"Ralts!" Shuppet yelled, "Copy Quilava's ability!"

Ralts woke up at the instant Shuppet yelled. She heard 'lava ability, and didn't know what that meant. As soon as she saw Quilava in her senses, she used her trace ability and copied his 'Flash fire'. Shuppet had no time to check if Ralts did what he said. He immediately launched a huge Will o' wisp in all directions of the area before the Carvhanna striked. Quilava, Ninetales, and Ralts weren't affected thanks to their flash fire ability, but the Carvhanna were whimpering because of their pretty lethal burns. Shuppet wasted no time as he swam to shore and laid Ralts down on the ground. Ninetales screamed and shook Shuppet back to his senses. He saw that despite the inflicted burns, the Carvhanna wouldn't give up until they tasted flesh. Quilava got this message loud and painfully clear. The Carvhanna bit him ruthlessly, and soon sank back into the depths. Shuppet collected every ounce of needed air and dove back into the waters.

Quilava couldn't fight back. He already wasted energy by igniting his flames to keep the Carvhanna distracted. He felt no more pain, everything became black. Shuppet bashed his way through the hoard of hungry carnivores. He tried to lift Quilava back to the surface, but he couldn't do it properly because the Carvhanna wanted him for a snack. He faced the Carvhannas and took each and every painful bite. He could feel his conscious leaving him, his oxygen slowly draining. He couldn't fight them, no way would he win. He thought of one final move to use. Before he got bitten, he released a field of white orbs around his body. He concentrated and released them outwards towards the Carvhanna.

Back on the surface, Ninetales was checking to make sure Ralts was okay. Then, an array of white orbs blasted out from underneath along with some Carvhanna. Ninetales saw the Carvhanna trembling with pain as she thought of one thing.

'That was Shuppet's hidden power!'

Shuppet saw that the Carvhanna were scrambling out of his way and shaking in fear. Shuppet didn't know how much power the attack was, but soon focused on Quilava. He lifted him up with his remaining strength and swam back to the surface. With great difficulty, he pushed Quilava until he hit land. Shuppet threw himself on the ground and breathed the valuable air. Ninetales immediately ran over to Quilava and touched his hide.

"He's cold. Wake up Quilava!"

She blew a light flamethrower near his quills as the water dried. She spread the flames all over his body as he began to warm up. His face flinched a bit and began to move; his eyes beginning to open.

"Quilava?" Ninetales asked.

"N-Ninetales?"

"You're okay!" she yelled as she hugged him.

Shuppet groaned a bit and looked around. He soon saw Ralts on the ground and quickly floated over to her.

"Ralts, are you okay?" he quietly asked.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Shuppet. She felt a weird feeling as she spoke weakly.

"Sh-Shuppet?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine. What happened?"

"I saved you. From drowning and a hoard of rabid Carvhannas."

"That was you? You know Carvhannas are dark types, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you still went after me?"

"I couldn't let you get hurt. You're too precious to me."

"I…am?"

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Ninetales yelled.

"Do what now?" Quilava weakly said.

"You know, jumping in a deep river with flesh hungry fish swimming about. You could've been killed!"

"At least you know what I am made of."

"I still would've seen what you were made of once the Carvhanna rip you apart. I was so scared, I thought I would lose you," she said beginning to cry.

"Hey, c'mon. It would take more than just a bunch of fish to put me down."

"Yeah, a bunch of fish that are very capable of skinning you alive. If you died, I don't know what I would do. I would never live with myself if I just let you go and get killed. Because I lo- I mean…"

"Because you…"

"Because…I love you…"

"…" Quilava was speechless.

"C'mon, let's go see what Ralts and Shuppet are up to."

Ninetales, feeling very relieved, and Quilava, feeling very amazed, walked over to Ralts and Shuppet, who were in an embrace. Ninetales adored the scene and asked.

"Shuppet, since when can your hidden power hurt so much?"

Shuppet said as Ralts hugged him.

"I don't know. I tried it on many pokemon, and thought it was useless. It wouldn't work against a Pidgey, or an Ekans, or even a Wurmple. I thought it was a weak and useless attack."

"What type of attack was it?"

"Seeing how it hurt the Carvhanna so badly, I think it was fighting. It makes a lot of sense, really."

"Well, c'mon. The others are waiting. Let's go Quilava."

Quilava wasn't too sure about what Ninetales said, but he always had a feeling that he liked her back. Shuppet and Ralts walked side-by-side, happy that the other was with them. If he had a hand, he would hold hers. But like all developing relationships, it takes time.

It is in Alex's voice from Madagascar finito! I can't believe it! I wasn't expecting it too be this long. So I hope it's okay if I combined the two requests. Now, I need to add an additional rule:

6: please ask if it should be in poetry format, or story format. Poetry format MUST be accepted when requesting yaoi/yuri couples.

Well, hope you had a happy evening. R & R!


	5. GyaradosxMilotic

Hello everyone! I need everyone who reviewed this story to look at the special notice at the end of the chapter. For now, I'll do a shipping that has been racking in my head for sometime now. This is not a request, it was my idea. So live with it. :P

**Searogueshipping**

P.S. it's Gyarados x Milotic. Don't like? Don't read.

_Gyarados_

_She has elegance._

_She has beauty._

_I have no resistance_

_Against the thought of you and me._

_But is this feeling right for me?_

_Should I love someone that's as beautiful as you?_

_A rabid, fearsome beast is what they see_

_In me but you can see what's true._

_You think I am different, and you are right._

_You know me by everything, but my love is out of your sight._

_Milotic_

_He thinks I'm a pompous beauty queen_

_That I don't deserve someone like him,_

_But I'm quite different, not what the others have seen._

_I am actually in love, but the chances of you accepting are slim._

_You don't deserve me, you have other woman._

_But why you are after me, I may never know._

_Yes, I know you love me, I knew it ever since then,_

_If only then I confessed, this pain, it pains me so._

_We are two unlikely people, to be in love with each other._

_I just want us together, before we find another._

_Gyarados_

_Do you love me?_

_You've been giving me hints._

_By comforting me whenever I feel lonely_

_And your red face, full of blushing tints._

_Just what exactly is the feeling called love?_

_Is it liking someone who you've seen is made of?_

_Is it wanting to be with them, when they need you?_

_If that is love, then my feelings are true._

_You make me feel comfortably warm_

_When we fish are supposed to be cold-blooded._

_The burning of my heart is like an internal swarm_

_But I refuse to let it out, I'm pained to hide it._

_Milotic_

_I don't care what other people think._

_I don't care what they see._

_I want you and me to sink_

_Into the depths of the sea and let our love be._

_I want to be with you ever so badly_

_I'll even give up my beauty to be with you._

_But that's the reason you love me, you see?_

_Everything I am, all that is true._

_If we love each other so badly and so much,_

_Then we were destined to be, to feel each other's touch._

_I want to spend my life with you, to live together and have kids._

_So stop holding back, and claim my love like a bid._

_Gyarados_

_Is it really true?_

_Do you really love me back?_

_I thought I could only love you_

_From afar where the courage to confess, I lack._

_Well, I guess I'll tell you_

_The words we each want to hear._

_That I love you too_

_And our faces become near._

_For that I, too, don't want to hold back._

_I want us to be together where our love doesn't slack._

_And I, too, don't care about others opinion of us._

_We are in love, they don't need to fuss._

_So let's stop talking, and let us love_

_And sink into the abyss, away from above…_

I love Searogueshipping, mostly because I breed my Gyarados and Milotic a lot. Milotic is the female, and you can guess that I have a lot of Feebas. O.o? Anyway, here's the notice:

**2. It depends on what pokemon you're talking about. Get some common sense before you tell me.**

Was this typing written in another language? Or was anyone getting any common sense? DunsparcexSealeo, GardeviorxMawile, TyhlosionxSwampert, WTF? I type this fiction for a reason. Please people, do remember that this is a public fiction. Other people are reading this.

As for CharizardxCharizard, sorry, but I can't. This story was made for requests of uncommon yet reasonable couples, like AltariaxSalamence and CrawdauntxKingler. Not like NidokingxNidoqueen. Please, try again.

I will, however, do BlazikenxCharizard. And DusclopsxBanette. These requests seem reasonable. R & R! But one more thing:

**6. Please ask if it should be done in poetry format. Poetry format MUST be accepted when requesting yaoi/yuri couples.**

It doesn't have to be yaoi/yuri, but please ask if it should be in poetry format. I'll update faster if you do. Now you can R & R.


	6. Request: CharizardxBlaziken

Well, I have some work to do. SwellowxSkarmory, HoundoomxMightyena, LinoonexFurret, hold it people! Okay, this story will officially be on hiatus as soon as Christmas breaks start or when the requests are done. Until done, I'm taking no more requests. But you can still tell me requests during the break. However…

**7. As soon as this story has hit 30 chapters, story will be complete.**

I think I should limit this story. I mean, c'mon. There's like…350 pokemon out there. And there's soon to be more. So, as it said above, the story will be complete by 30 chapters. It will be on hiatus, however, as soon as Christmas break starts. I need a break, and a chance to update my other stories as well. Okay, first on the list… is CharizardxBlaziken. Today, I will do that, tomorrow, DusclopsxBanette. Enjoy.

**Burningpassionshipping**

P.S. what? Is there something about poetry you don't like Regii?

_Blaziken_

Today, we had another fight. Who? Me and Charizard. It was right after a battle we fought against other pokemon, and, well, we kinda argued about who deserves the most credit. Okay, make that argued and fought. But how can I help it? I'm a strong, unbeatable Blaziken. I was the top cat, well, rooster. Until she came. As a Charmeleon, I thought there was no way she could ever steep to my level, until, that day she used a forbidden attack…

FLASHBACK

"Charizard!" he yelled.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" mocked Agatha.

The battle situation was her Gengar and Misdreavus versus the trainer's Blaziken and newly evolved Charizard. Blaziken was paralyzed by Thunder wave and Charizard was taking one heluva beating. Unless the trainer thinks fast, he'll have to go through the Elite 4 from scratch. It was tough enough beating through Lorelei what with his fire pokemon and all. However, the battle began in his favor, but the tables turned quickly and son-of-a-b1tch-ingly. Her last pokemon were out, and he had to inflict the finishing blow, or else.

"C'mon Charizard," the trainer mumbled, "I believe in you, but you have to believe in yourself. Please Charizard…don't fail…"

The Charizard, tired from the pummeling the ghost-types brought, wearily looked at the opposing Gengar. Its smile was casual and natural, but Charizard felt incredulously mocked. This caused a fierce fire to build up, but she didn't release it. She could feel herself holding in the fire and building it to powerful levels. So powerful, she did not know how long she could hold it. Her tail was burning and cackling monstrously; it gave the ghost types a chill down there spine. She couldn't hold it anymore, she had to release it. And that day changed everything…

"It's…it's…BLAST BURN!"

End Flashback

That forbidden move…a move outlawed by all fire-types…no pokemon has control over such a powerful attack, yet, she used it like a can opener. How was she able to hold such power and use it without burning up herself? Whenever Blast Burn was used, no pokemon would survive the attack, not even the attacker. But how was she able to use it without any suffering? I knew this proved here inner power, and I was afraid of her possibilities of outranking me. But, for some reason, she rarely uses it. Only against pokemon who are too powerful to defeat. Because of this trump card, she became the favorite of my trainer. But what about me? I was here first! I was his starter! I deserve his favor, not some fire-breathing…monstrosity. Why does it hurt to say that? Wait, how does it hurt?

_Charizard_

Silly, silly chicken, can't he see that I'm more powerful? He keeps thinking that he's better, that he deserves the power, but as long as I know this move, I'm unbeatable. I keep telling him, but he just doesn't wanna hear it. But, for some reason, it hurts to think that he doesn't like me as a friend at all. But we don't have to be friends. But he keeps pretending like he is.

He's always there for me, he never curses at me, he loves giving me tips, he never lets me get hurt in battle…wait. Do friends do that to friends? Not since the last time I checked. But, I guess I do the same too. I always admire his uniqueness, I love the way he acts, and I love the way he makes me smile…huh? Did I just say that? Is that what friends do for each other? I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm just a friend…does he? Wait, I'm beginning to realize something. This is not how friends treat each other. Even if they have a big heart, they would never let friendship become more than that…do they? Unless their heart is intended for something else. But what? What else would a heart want other than friendship? … Oh god. I think I know why…

_Blaziken_

I bet, that right now, she's thinking of gloats about her power over me. Ugh! Why won't she shut up? Okay, I admit that she's stronger than me, but that doesn't mean she is smarter. I know everything. Let's see…what do I know more about then Charizard? Hmm… Aha! I know the move Blaze kick. She can't top that. I also know Mirror move. I know many moves Charizard doesn't know, so let's see how she can fare against me.

Story mode

"Say what?" the trainer said.

"I said, I want to challenge Charizard to a one-on-one match," explained Blaziken.

"Look, if you're trying to prove if you're better than her, stop. You two are the strongest pokemon I have."

Charizard overheard this conversation and stepped in.

"Is chicken-boy trying to prove his worth to you again?" she said.

"No, I'm proposing a one-on-one match with you."

"Say what? Like he's gonna allow it, right?"

The trainer was rubbing his chin with his eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Well, I have never seen you two against each other…"

"You mean you're thinking about it!" Charizard exclaimed, "But, c'mon. There's no way I'd fight him."

"What? Are you chicken?" Blaziken joked, then starting bawking like a chicken for intimidation.

They stared as Blaziken continued to 'flap his wings' and 'squawk like a chicken'. Charizard was weirded out, and thought she should stop him as soon as he began to do the chicken dance.

"Stop it! You're making yourself look like an idiot. Okay, I'll accept your challenge."

"Fine! Where shall we battle?" he said turning to his trainer.

"By the river…"

The stage was set near the river, and Blaziken was cracking his knuckles and stretching his neck in preparation of his match. Charizard was stretching her wings and breathing fire in and out. The trainer sat on a log as he watched the two prepare for the match.

"Okay, you ready?" Blaziken asked.

"I was born ready," Charizard responded.

"Let's begin!"

Blaziken announced the match's beginning, but neither had moved from their spot. Blaziken turned to his trainer and asked.

"Um, what are we supposed to do?"

The trainer slapped his forehead.

"This battle is between you and Charizard. If you wanna prove your strength, then you have to do it of your own command."

Blaziken rereadied himself as he refaced Charizard and said.

"Coll. I always thought your commands were dumb."

The trainer twitched his eye as both pokemon rammed each other.

A series of flamethrowers and attacks raged the battlefield as the match continued. The trainer was enjoying himself as he watched his pokemon battle. He admitted his Blaziken has grown strong. It almost seemed that Charizard was having some trouble with him. The battle looked like it wasn't gonna end well; both pokemon were weary and panting quite roughly. Blaziken held his arm as Charizard could barely stand straight.

'Man,' she thought, 'what has he been doing in training? I don't know if I can beat him, but there's no way I'll let him take my spot as the strongest! There's no other choice, I have to use the forbidden move…'

Charizard pressed her claws on the ground and began to build up energy. Blaziken knew what move was coming, so he decided to analyze it. He used Mirror move and waited for Charizard to use it. As soon as she looked like bursting, she released Blast burn and let it spread. But Blaziken knew it's flaw. Blast burn can't eat through physical fire move.

Blaziken used Blaze kick and spun around in the air. The leg deflected Blast burn as he spun. When the fire died, Charizard couldn't believe that he was still standing. Blaziken smiled and spoke.

"Thanks for the lesson, toots," he said, "I now know how to use Blast burn, and I will win this match."

"Looks like Blaziken got you there," the trainer said, "He used Mirror move and now knows how to use Blast burn against you."

Charizard looked frantic. Of course, she had a reason why.

"No! Whatever you do Blaziken, don't use Blast burn!"

"Why? Afraid that I'll actually win?"

"No, you idiot! No fire pokemon has survived using Blast burn after using it. That's why it was outlawed!"

"What? You mean there's a reason only Charizards can use this move?" the trainer asked.

"Yes. Our race was the first to perfect fire blast and survive the outcome. But when they successfully taught other fire pokemon, they couldn't hold the power. Every fire type who ever tried using it never lived when using Blast burn. It was outlawed and forbidden because it's fatal!"

"Fatal! Blaziken! Don't use it!" the trainer yelled.

"No! I'm gonna prove my worth by showing you guys I can take a Blast burn. Get ready to lose Charizard!"

"Don't do it!" Charizard and the trainer yelled.

But he didn't listen.

He began to build power and hold it for seconds. The force around his body glowed an eerie red as he clenched his fists. His wrists and shins burned powerfully as the grass burned around him. The fish pokemon in the river immediately left feeling the intense rise in temperature. He felt a tremendous power flow around him and inside. He savored the power in him and cackled, but something went wrong.

The power didn't stop rising, and soon became unbearable. He tried lowering it but couldn't so much fire was building inside him that the fire was slowly oozing out of his beak and eyes. He opened his beak completely, hoping that would help, but it didn't. The fire continued to rise and wouldn't stop rising; it wasn't even halfway through. He screamed in anguished and regretted ever proposing this match. He couldn't bare the pain anymore. He felt like burning up, it was too hot, but like a miracle, the power stopped rising. But the power was still to fierce to contain, he had to release it or else burn from the inside out. He gave in to the power and released it. Like a burning hellstorm, the fire spiraled around him. It spreaded in all directions and was speechlessly destructive. He blacked out…

_Charizard_

Oh no, what has he done? He underestimated the power of the Blast burn and now, he's paying for it with his life! Please be okay Blaziken. I just realized my feelings for you…

_Blaziken_

Everything is white. I can see a shining figure with wings. Who is he? He looks like some sort of star man. Wait, it couldn't be…

Story mode

"Welcome to the beyond of the afterlife. I am you guide, Jirachi."

"Ji-Jirachi?" he questioned, "But, you're supposed to be a myth, or a legendary."

"Well, I am legendary, and I am a myth. So that makes me both."

"W-What am I doing here?"

"You mean, 'where is here'? This is the place where pokemon and people come when they suffer the fate of leaving the living world."

"You mean die?"

"Oh sure, kill the dramatic momentous phrase that I've been working on for two weeks now."

"Uh, sorry?" he sweat-dropped, "Well, what am I doing here?"

"Oh, that question? It's simple really. Whether it's as road-kill, predatory outcome, or jumping off a cliff after watching someone else doing it, that is the reason you're here."

"Um, hooray? But I didn't die by any of those ways."

"No? Well how did you die? Crushed under a rock slide?"

"No."

"Fell from a 30-story building?"

"No."

"Drown in a pool of toxic hamburgers that were meant for poison pokemon but at a different restaurant who's health inspection never passed the restaurant but passed by bribing the inspector with an offer of two thousand retro pencils featuring King Kong in an action pose done in his new movie that's due sometime this December of 2005?"

"Uh…no?"

"Funny, that happens often. How did you die?"

"I tried using Blast burn against my best friend."

"That's not funny…that's not funny at all."

"Why is death funny to you?"

"It isn't, but hearing how many pokemon die kinda becomes a habit to your humor."

"Oh."

"Dying by using a forbidden move doesn't exactly make you eligible for these grounds. We often have to send you into limbo."

"L-Limbo?"

"Yep. There's dying bad and dying good, but by using a forbidden move, that's just dying stupid."

"Wait, I can't go to limbo!"

"And why not?"

"That isn't humane."

"True, but then again, I ain't exactly humane. Now let me touch you so you can go to limbo already."

Jirachi held out his finger like Death as he closed in on Blaziken. Blaziken backed up as Jirachi progressed. He stopped and looked behind him. There was a giant hole that led back to his world.

"That would be limbo. Now off you-" but Jirachi was cut off by the sound of crying.

Blaziken looked back at the world to see…himself. His trainer was pressing his chest trying to get him breathing again as Charizard shedded tears for the fire-type.

"C'mon Blaziken! Don't leave us!" the trainer yelled.

"Blaziken…why didn't you listen? And just when I found my real feelings for you," Charizard wailed.

"Real feelings?" Blaziken repeated.

"It means she loves you," Jirachi answered.

"She loves…me?"

"Yes, and you were too blind to see it. I can't separate two pokemon from a relationship before it had a chance to begin. Ok look, I'll go speak with Ho-oh for a while. Stay put and we might reconsider this decision."

Jirachi left leaving Blaziken to see the effects of his selfishness.

"Just when I knew I loved you, just when I found out about what I see in you, you had to do that stupid thing and suffer. Why Blaziken? I never wanted to show you up. Never… why did I learn Blast burn? Because of that move, you're gone. I vow never to use Blast burn again, even against a powerful opponent," Charizard wept.

"She really does love me," Blaziken murmured.

"Good news," Jirachi said from behind, "you're not going to limbo. The great Ho-oh has praised you by giving you a second chance."

"R-Really?"

"Yep! And the next time you die, be sure it was for a natural cause," Jirachi said as Blaziken began to disappear.

"I'll be sure it was either predatory, natural or whatever was the last thing you said when you were guessing how I died," Blaziken yelled with his voice becoming faint and his body disappearing.

"Yeah, that's most likely to happen," Jirachi said.

Blaziken could feel his conscious returning again. And so was his vision. The vision was blurry, but he recognized the figure of his trainer and Charizard. They had their eyes closed, trying to hold back as much tears as they can. He soon regained complete vision and spoke.

"Hey guys," he said weakly.

"BLAZIKEN!" they yelled in happiness.

He tried to stand up but was forced to the ground by Charizard's hug.

"You had me scared there," she exclaimed.

"I know. Oh, and Jirachi said hi."

"You saw Jirachi?" the trainer asked.

"Yep. He's mythical and a legendary. Not to mention he's dmn proud of it."

"H-How did you survive?" Charizard asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly survived."

"You mean you beat Death?" the trainer asked.

"In a way, yes. By the way, I saw some things while I was up there. And heard some too."

"R-Really?" Charizard asked, "Um, well, I think it's best if you keep them to yourself."

"I think so too. So, is anyone hungry?"

"Blaziken, you just escaped death, and you're hungry?" the trainer asked, "What happened up there?"

"Nothing happened, but it was something a certain dragon-blooded, fire-type said."

"Uhh…"

"But that's in the past. Let's go eat."

_Blaziken_

Well, today was a most extraordinary day. I beat Death, had a chat with Jirachi, and discovered my feelings. It turns out, I love Charizard. But then again, this is no surprise. I always thought I loved her too, and it was only after I died that I realized she loved me back. But there remains one question: will either of us confess? Not as long as Grumpigs fly, or own an airplane. It feels good to love, and love is a good feeling.

Well, I think this story was sweet enough. I hope your happy Regii, the story line took some 2 hours to think of. It's easier to do poems, but I must say, this is one of my finest work. Expect an announcement by chapter 9. R & R!


	7. UNFORTUNATE HIATUS NOTE

**HIATUS NOTE:**

Well guys, sorry, but its Friday. And it also marks the beginning of Christmas break. I need a chance to update my other stories. You guys have been giving me some demanding reviews, but reasonable nonetheless. The following pairings will be done by the end of Christmas break:

SkarmoryxSwellow

HoundoomxMightyena

LinoonexFurret

DusclopsxMisdreavus

ArcaninexNinetales

SalamencexFlygon

DusclopsxBanette.

Again, sorry for the inconvenience. But some of the requested couples above were not given clear genders. Please give me everything I need to know. The following are required: gender, format, a flame-less review.

Well, I wish you guys a happy holiday!


End file.
